I meet Annabeth
by Guju Girl
Summary: Hello! Just a little two-shot I did about one of Percy's close girl friends meeting Annabeth. I hope you like it, please R&R. Thanks :) This is set just after the Titan War.


**Hey guys I know that I really should be updating my other story but I just had this weird urge to do this two-shot. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really come across as a an old man? NO! For the sake of the Gods, I don't even live in America!**

* * *

**Samantha (Sam) POV**

Saturday. Finally. It felt so good that the weekend had come. To add to this, I was going round to Percy's house to hang out with him. Long time no see.

Percy and I had been close friends since we were six. I met him first in second grade **(not sure if this is how American schools work) **and we had bonded after he told some bully to stop harassing me. Even though he got kicked out of that school and the next, and the next and the…well you get the idea, we had still remained close because I only lived a block away from him **(does that make sense? We don't use the term block here)**. That is until he went off to that boarding school. What was it called again? Oh yeah. Yancy. Weird name if you ask me, I knew it was only because of his ADHD and dyslexia so I didn't think he was a bad influence or anything, which is why I had no problem staying friends with him, unlike the other kids.

Although he was only going for a year and would be back during the holidays, I had still missed him. He was my oldest friend and we had done a lot together. So when he didn't come back that summer I had become worried. He hadn't told me about any plans and I was a little concerned. Hence, I went to over to Percy's apartment to ask. Sally-Percy's mum- had told me that he had gone to a camp for the summer and wouldn't be coming back till just before school started. She had looked fairly nonchalant about it but I having known her for six years…I could tell something was up. I tried to ask but I the only answer I received was that he was busy. But I did notice that somewhere in that time Percy's vile step-dad had disappeared. Strange.

When Percy did come back, he seemed changed. I don't know. He seemed happier and more comfortable with himself and to my dismay kept going out to do 'stuff '. Sure, I was happy for him but it felt as if we had drifted. Though my crush on him seemed adamant to stay. After that it was the same every year, he went to camp and always came back a little changed and with more things to do and we would become slightly more distant. He even went to the _summer _(emphasis on summer) camp in winter and on the weekends! They must have a different definition of summer.

This year it would be the first time I am seeing him in 5 months. The longest time we haven't talked. The odd thing was that I didn't see him on the streets, at home or near his school. I decided that I was going to ask him today, where he had been. Knowing him though, his answer would probably involve camp in one way or another. Though it must have been pretty unsafe with all those bizarre occurrences this summer

I picked out a sort-of see through flowy ** (is that a word?) **blouse that was white with red polka dots, and wore it over a white tight tank top. This I wore with some black skinny jeans with the blouse tucked in. I grabbed my phone and wallet and headed out.

It only took a few minutes to reach the apartment and I took a deep breath as I knocked on their door. _ Just calm down Claire it's just Percy. _ I shook myself out of my nervousness as the door opened. My breath caught itself slightly when I saw Percy. He was even better looking then I remembered. He now had a deep tan and through his thin top I could see that he had been working out.

"Hi Sam," Percy said brightly.

"Hey," I said this with a cautious tone because I had taken the chance to study Perce with a bit more attention, and upon closer inspection I realised that, once again, he had come back different. There was a sort of sadness clinging to him and there were shadows underneath his eyes. I could tell that he was trying his best to appear happy in front of me but just as I could tell with Sally, I saw right through the façade. I frowned but didn't comment at that moment; I wanted to see if he would tell me himself.

"Come on in." It was a bit disappointing that he had to invite me in, a few years ago and I could have just walked right in as if it was my own home. Not any more I suppose.

I stepped into their familiar apartment and saw a flash of blonde whip by in the next room. I dismissed it as a trick of the light.

"Mom, she's here!"

"Sam, oh it is so good to see you after such a long time." I smiled at the fact that she remembered my distaste for my full name. she smiled back warmly and ushered me further inside.

I was just about to ask Percy what we were going to do when I heard a such a voice that made me want to shrink into my boots.

* * *

**Hehe. Cliffy...kind of, cause you guys probably know what is going to happen. Sorry this is so short by the way, I'll try and make the next chapter longer. Anyway I'll update soon and PLEASE review, it means the world and I am always looking for tips to improve my writing. Love you all. **

**Guju Girl :)**


End file.
